Friday Night Fun At Warren's
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Bobby and Warren are 13-yeas-old and best friends. They are both curious about sex but feel insecure when it comes to a first time with a girl. That's why they decide to practice on each other. Will secret feelings and passions bring them closer together? Told from Bobby's POV. Takes place after S01:E15. "Time Out of Life."


**This is my very first Jack & Bobby fanfic. Let me know what you think.**

 **WARNING: sexual content, touchy subjects and is in fact a Boy x Boy story. No hates on the story! If you don't like gay relationships, do not read it.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Jack & Bobby, property of Warner Bros.**

 **Bobby's POV**

Dear Diary,

This is Bobby McAllister from Hart, Missouri. I'm a nerdy kid with an _average_ body (being 13-years-old and not as hot as my brother Jack). I've a 6" cock (without any exaggerated measurements). The one bummer, I never had any girlfriend in school (since I'm an _alien_ to the popular crowd, plus girls at school). Plus, I think I might be bisexual, especially with the amazing incident that took place the other night with my friend Warren Feide.

This is the first time I'm writing about it. Honestly, at the outset that this is my favorite moment of my 13-year-old life and I'm a reader of porn (courtesy of Warren). So, without wasting time, here's what happened that night.

I'm basically what my Mom and brother Jack call an _introvert_ and sometimes avoid interacting to anyone in my school except for my friends BJ Bongaro, Dex Truggman and Warren. Warren is a funny, rebellious and I'll admit good looking kid. A year back, he had found out a lot of ways to get himself into the Upperclassmen circle. Easier for me since my brother's a star in it and must say that he's earned a odd reputation with his brains and flirty personality.

One Friday night it so happened that there was no one at Warren's home. So, he called me up to play some video games (weekend was here). I quickly went to his place after dinner and saw him wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Well, we played for an hour and after he asked me whether I watched any of the "Porn" DVD we risked our asses for last week. I replied with a grin and wink. Without even waiting for another minute, he jumped into adult sites with HD porn videos, which were just awesome!

After three minutes, we started to notice to notice each other's bulges growing gradually. Warren gave me a confused look, one eye brow higher than the other. His nose wrinkled and a crease between his eyebrows- debating whether we should masturbate or not. I said, "Oh yeah!"

But he pretended that he didn't (though I knew he was lying, I didn't want to be a douche to him). He asked me to show him my cock. I was feeling ultra-shy as I moved my hand down to unzip my faded blue jeans and exposed my dick (the place, in his bedroom- turned me on). He said "C'mon Dude, don't be chicken" but was none too reassuring. I got this Bobby Boy." I didn't stop him.

Warren unzipped my jeans and noticed my white underwear was kinda wet with my pre-cum. He went down, and God I nearly turned eleven shades of red- started smelling my thighs.

Slowly, he grabbed my cock through the fabric and started sucking my cok (Shit, that was AMAZING! AF). After that, Warren pulled my underwear down. Looking up at me he flashed a grin that made me gulp.

"Well, well- somebody's aiming to please" Warren teased me.

 _Snap out of it I mentally slapped myself. You're not a fag man- but if feels so good ah fuck!_ I thought unable to exhale for a minute.

"You're one to brag" I answered on the rebound, "You boned three minutes behind me." No way was Warren gonna use this against me.

"Chill B. we all "throw out" when it gets good, each to his own" he said nudging me.

Warren's something of a freak- but an awesome one I won't lie.

"No worries Dude. You wanna stop?" he asked as his brotherly side started to show. "I'd never hurt you. We're just messin' around."

That minute my Mom's "Golden Rule" killjoy voice shouted "No!" in my head while the other side of me and Jack's brave one pushed me to take the plunge.

"It's complicated" I blurted out, "It's sorta weird. I wanted to cum so much but . . ." _Oh God, what if Warren calls me a fag and word gets out at school!_

 _I still can't get off . . . Jesus, if I wasn't a total dork before- I'd earned the award for it now!_

"I'm just caught up on what will happen when I do it with a girl. I'll look like a creep!" my voice cracked a little as tears threatened to grow in my eyes.

"Dude, why you think guys jerk off?! It's our road to becoming MEN! Plus it's the best feeling you'll ever have" Warren reminded me.

"I know man but- "I was cut off by a bombshell admission.

"It's okay B. I didn't bust my nut the first time either" Warren said looking at me, a bit red in the cheeks as he came out about it.

I just couldn't believe it- brave iron-ball Warren didn't cum his first time? "No shit?" I had to be sure he wasn't jerking my chain.

"No bull B. Would help if we do it right- with each other . . . Fuck each other and shit" he laughed, but his wide dark green eyes were for real on it.

Wetting my lips, my dick jumped as I thought about it. "That's not a bad idea when you think about it"

"The more we get- _experience_ \- we won't look like novice losers" I backed up on the idea.

 _Hope I don't sound like an all-out Homo even though Warren was looking kinda cute right now- what the Hell!?_

Warren's face for two minutes I just couldn't read and was all for dropping the whole thing until he said "Cool, I'm game for this."

 _Fuck, this is really happening_ , my skin in a steamy sweat as I bit my bottom lip- what I'd been thinking of was about to play out.

"You sure you're down with this B?" Warren probed me, even brushing his fingers over my hand at the edge of my fly.

"Totally- let's do it" I almost yelled, the need to be touched driving me nuts, "Unless you're gonna wuss out" I jibbed at him.

"You'd wish McAllister" he shot back pumped and eager, the Vaseline he shook in his hand total proof, "But first, stand up- show me you're not a girl" Warren chuckled.

 _Bitch_ I muttered in my head.

Standing in front of my best friend with my dick out, staying still hard to do being high on getting head for the first time- even if it was from a boy. Even hotter that it would be from Warren. His eyes settled on my dick and slid down its length before looking back on my crotch then my face.

"Bobby, you ready for this?" my pal asked as his hands grasped along my hips.

"Yeah dude, let me have it." My toes curling in my socks as Warren's moist warm mouth gobbled my dick. Slowly he started to suck me off.

 _Oh my God, he has my dick in his mouth! I want this right? Shit, I hope so, this feels so right. Should I SUCK him back?! Yeah, lick right there, that's the 'sensitive' part…damn this is HOT. My cock's huge. What will he do when I cum? What if I he gags or pukes? Does Warren like this? Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum, this is what I want, am I gay? Damn it's warm, slimy, and salty. Milk me Warren! Try to swallow. Yes. Just let it coolly ooze out of your mouth on my dick. That'll work. Did he find me out! Whoa. Jizz looks good on his mouth. I just want to cuddle and fall asleep with him now_.

"Dude Bobby- your load- was fucking crazy! Warren gaped at me, some of my white cum still clear in his mouth.

Five minutes after Warren started sucking my cock like hell. I couldn't control it and fell like I was going to set a geyser off in his mouth. Warren pulled his head out of that and looked up towards me.

Not sure if I wanted to jump him and start an ultimate all-out kissing frenzy between us or just faint shocked and aroused AF.

Warren licked the rest of the cum from his lips without a word. _Did he like it or does all jizz taste the same?_ A pin ball of questions zoomed in my skull while I pulled my underwear and jeans back up and sat to the left of Warren on his bed.

"So, B, how was it for you?" Warren asked shaking my shoulder, causing me to smirk a bit, but I still couldn't look at him.

"Not bad man, greatest feeling ever" I raised my gaze to him slightly. _Mom, Jack- if you could see me now!_

"Yeah, real cool . . . I felt it at the edge and then- dude it was hot" my hands ghosting down to my crotch again.

 _Did Warren see or care_? "I just feel- free."

"Hell yeah" Warren high-fived me. "You gotta do me now B" his beady-eyes and heart-stopping grin struck me dumb.

 _Shit, I'm gonna blow my best friend! Can I do this? Can I really do this- Will Warren enjoy it same as me?_

Taking my place kneeling in front of him as he unzipped his jeans, I got my first closeup of Warren's dick. Before now I'd only brief peeks in the school locker room and at sleepovers- but never thought or expected Warren's meat to be- sexy.

 _Touch, smell, taste, suck_ repeated in my head as I looked at Warren's small chubby prick. Can I take him? Horniness and disgust boxed inside my heart and brain.

"I can't do this" I admitted ashamed, picturing FAG written all over my face.

"What?" Warren's excited look turned down in the dumps. "I gotta get my rocks off too B, you owe me. What you want me to do, fuck you?"

Not sure if I was crazy or horny to the F degree, but like our History teacher said quoting Caesar: "The die is cast" and I was going to go all the way with Warren come hell or highwater.

"Yeah . . ." I mumbled somewhat to Warren's surprise. "We're not homos but it's the next best thing dude- a butt is a butt, right?"

My hands gripped on the edge of the bed, scared at how my friend will reply. I haven't been this afraid the time my Mom almost caught us smoking pot down in the den.

"We'd know how it would feel for girls- or anyone . . . we like" my eyes stuck between hopefulness and shit-dropping fear as I looked at Warren.

"Alright. Let's have a go, man" Warren answered.

I must've been beaming like a sparkler when he said that. Not only will I give my mouth to my best bud- but my ass is up next.

"Okay B, strip for me" Warren said point blank.

 _Was I deaf, dreaming or DTF as the senior kids say_.

"Warren . . .?" my voice caught in my throat spellbound.

Pert Warren kicked off his sneakers, pulled his deans down and removed his shirt before balling it up and throwing it at my stunned face.

"You heard me B- take off your clothes but leave your undies on" he said before picking up the Vaseline and moving back to his bed.

My fingers trembled a bit while I stripped, the heat in my body setting off hundreds of hot senses in me. Half-nude with my best friend, who is about to take my cherry.

"Time to get to the real good stuff Bobby Boy' Warren whispered into my ear as I laid on my back and he got on top of me, our clothed boners touching on impact.

He started sucking my nipples and ears (which was a great feeling). In that cool bedroom, we started to sweat (however we loved that hot sweat too).

I couldn't control myself as our boners rubbed against each other. Warren lowered his face down to mine and I was shocked to feel his AMAZING SWEET LIPS on mine! I just put myself into his arms and started kissing his arms and muscles plus his _six pack_ he loved boasting about like a slut. I don't know how but I was enjoying this moment like hell. We kept on interchanging our positions like puppies at play.

Soon Warren got me so boned to have him inside me. I laid one-sided and Warren opened his legs in a right angle. I was facing his back, enjoying his fingers touching my skin and hair. Since it was my first time, it went difficult for me to penetrate my cock into his ass. However, with considerable efforts, it managed to give a huge moaning pleasure to him and me.

Warren pecked at my ear, neck and shoulder. _God his lips are soft_! As if that wasn't enough, he toyed with my bare dick making me close my eyes and open my mouth totally hard from his touch!

"You're not bad B- not sure how a girl will compare, but you're sweet" he spoke into my neck. He then leaned his head over and licked my full pink lips.

 _Shit, he's gonna make me cum again_ I hummed and moaned into my pillow as we stroked each other off.

"Hey, we can start now B" Warren said giddy while flicking his fingers on my butt cheeks. "How do you want it?" A fresh condom pulled from the inside of his pillow between his fingers.

"Dude, how did you get that?" I asked, my eyes bugging out looking at the cock glove.

Warren giggled, "BJ hooks me up with lots of good stuff" before giving another of his infamous winks.

Voices of Mom, Jack and all my teacher's advice on safe sex were a tornado in my head. I know Warren was a virgin too- still, better safe than sorry, even though I won't get knocked up.

"Don't forget to lube yourself" I teased, "Want to be able to still walk after taking your limp wiener."

Warren nipped at my neck before sliding his tongue deep into my mouth. "Bobby, when I'm done, walking will be the last thing on your mind."

I held back a moan as Warren inserted his cock in my butt. Sitting on top of me, Warren became hornier when he saw me beating my dick. He poked me deeper and signaled me to push out.

"Act like you're going to the toilet" he breathed into my right ear.

My imagination didn't fade, and I pictured myself in the mornings jacking off in the toilet before school. On the bed, Warren thrust his hips on me, with my asshole totally exposed. I felt the large, hard bulge in his pants. We kissed like crazy as he rubbed his penis all over my crack. I moaned, "Ooh! Aaahhhhhhhh! Yes, oh shit! Oooohhhhh aaaahhh!"

"You okay dude?" Warren asked, always looking out for me (the main reason I love him).

"Yeah, keep going" I begged loving his warm body on mine.

Finally, Warren put his dick inside me and began moving in and out mercilessly. "Wow. Bobby you're so tight." His cock was so hard, I was so high on sexual pleasure. "AHHHHH! BABY YES AAAHHHH! RIGHT THERE AAAHHHHHHH! OOOOHHHHH! YEAH THAT FEELS GOOD!

"Are y-you close?" I tried to catch my breath. The more Warren pushed into me, the better it felt.

"Not yet B, soon. Damn your ass is tight!" he spat, eyes closed as he leaned down again for another kiss.

AAAAAAHHH! HARDER HARDER WARREN! AAAAHHHHH." My hole pulsed around his cock, he was going faster and deeper than he meant to. Not long after, he found my "g-spot" and I started moaning even louder. "AAAAAAAAHHH! OOOOHHHH! FASTER DUDE! AHHHHHHH!"

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum now- oh so hot! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA . ... Oh, yeah Bobby!" He used his dickhead to gently rub around my hole and came.

After 2 hours of fun, we _shot our rockets_ one more time and then laid down on the bed and started cuddling each other's cocks. Suddenly, Warren grabbed my cock and started shaking it ferociously. I took it with a blend of pain and pleasure. He refused to pay any heed to my pleas. He went and after that there was a blast of white thick yogurt which we both licked up. We stopped at that point before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Since that far out night, even now we hang out at each other's houses when our folks are out.

A few days later, Warren and I were invited two of our friends to a upperclassmen's house party. Warren and I have been friends since pre-school and so we had a lot of crazy adventures together. We went to the party and it was amazingly planned to bring almost half the school together on the eve of summer vacation.

That Sunday we had lunch near the local pool and got ready to drench ourselves in the water. We immediately undressed ourselves and put up our swimming shorts. We jumped into the water, enjoying the freedom from school we'd been praying for.

After one hour or so, when our friends Nate, DJ and Dex enjoyed the day and a good blunt later, Warren approached me while we were in the pool practicing our laps.

He went behind and under me, touching my butt and rubbing his cock against my ass. I was so enjoying it! After some time, I led him out of the swimming pool. He was confused as to what I had planned. I looked at the directory and found out where the locker room was.

We entered the locker room; however, unlucky for us, it was full of many guys. We waited inside for a few minutes. I immediately went to a shower and waited as the hot water warmed me up.

After the coast was clear, Warren also walked inside and took the shower head to my right. We were staring at each other. I held his head and pulled it towards me. We kissed for almost nine minutes at a stretch. He then jerked his finger over to an empty stall. Inside, he went down and pulled off my shorts.

Warren kissed my wet stiff cock and gave me a wonderful blowjob. He then pulled off his pants and showed me his ass my bending down his upper portion and leaning towards the brick wall. I put three of my fingers in his mouth and at the same time penetrated his ass with great force.

We both were enjoying it; but couldn't do it for so long, being a public locker room with people walking in and out and our group wondering where we were.

As summer went on, a unique close attraction grew between us. We know certainly that it is love, more than a wild attraction for the thrills sex gives. I don't care whether what we do is correct or incorrect, but we love it a LOT!


End file.
